The Prey and Its Predator
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: My second attempt on Aihime. The tittle tells all. Mature themes. Enjoy.


**A/N: **

My second attempt on the favorite couple.

Warning: mature materials, but nothing is too explicit.

**Disclaim:** If I own Bleach, Orihime will appear in every single page of the manga, and Aizen will not lose the Winter War, he will create the King's Key and bring Orihime with him. And I would not have to make this little fic. You are all Bleach lovers, so you know what this little disclaim means : (

(6/8/11)

And enjoy the story, that is what it is written for.

* * *

><p>The moon. The moon was the only light shined the darkness surrounding her right now. Orihime could not stop herself to look at the moon. Hope. Even if it was just a slight light, she would still cling to it. She put her hands on her chest. She didn't have to worry, she didn't have to fear, because they were here; her friends, they would always be here with her, in her heart. She looked around the gloomy room, why did she be here again? She had no choice, she was so weak, so powerless; she could not do a thing. Why did Aizen want her? Because of her power? Could she really be able to destroy the Hougyoku? No, she had to; she could not doubt herself now, she had to do it.<p>

Ulquirorra entered the room, looked at her coldly,

"Aizen-sama called you. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Aizen was on his throne, looking at her with amusement,<p>

"Your friends are coming here, this is such a good new. It has been such a long time since this gloomy place had some guests. I'm sure they will decorate this place well enough, with red of course, this place is too white for my liking, don't you think so?"

"Hai"

She refused to acknowledge him, but she still answered, out of fear and courtesy.

"Come closer"

Was it even possible to reject him? Why did her body always move on its own? She could not do anything, she was a prisoner after all.

"Do you like the uniform I prepare just for you?"

"Hai"

"Sit right here"

He hold her close and put her on his lap.

"I..please. I'm ok with standing"

He tightened his grip on her waist and raised his reiatsu, creating a high pressure on her body, making her feel like she could explore at any moment. Then she felt his hands on her inner thighs, tracing unknown parents on her dress. She bit her lip, still not responded. Desperation flooded her body. She hated it, she hated it when she could not do a thing to protect herself.

"You are a strong woman, aren't you?"

He released her, his face emotionless.

"Very good, come to my chamber tonight."

Her body was shaking in fear and anger.

"I will not..."

"Huh"

"I-I will not be your plaything. You can have me here as your prisoner, but I will not..."

"I think you misunderstand me. You are not my prisoners, you are my guest. Why? Because you come to me at your free will, don't you? The same as your friends. You are all my guests, that's why I have to be a good host and treat you well."

He got closer, whispered into her ear,

"And beside, do you know the meaning of your uniform? I believe Ulquirorra has well informed you. I'll wait for you at my chamber. I'll make sure a gift like yourselves will not be wasted in vain"

* * *

><p>Who was she? What was she doing here? The moon, the room, the couch, the darkness. She blankly looked at the moon. Was it only she or the moon seemed to be dimer, like its light was dying, and it would become as dark as the rest, as dark as her future. What future? Who was she?<p>

"Ona. It's time."

She heard a voice and obediently followed it. She heard footsteps and she heard the door closed. She raised her eyes. Bright, too bright. The room was too bright, too white, like a coffin room, waiting for more corpses.

"Come here, come closer"

Here was the man, with the look of a predator waiting for its prey. The prey had no choice but to come to the predator, unable to resist, because it was the job of the prey to become food for the predator.

"You don't look very well. Are you ok, Orihime?"

The prey nodded, emotionless, coming closer to the predator.

"You look very pale, come here."

The predator was surprisingly kind to the prey, gently put it on the bed, caressed it with gentleness and concern. After all, it would not be fun if the prey did not respond, did not run, did not shiver in fear, did not struggle ferociously only to die in vain.

* * *

><p>"Orihime. Orihime. Do you hear me?"<p>

Someone was calling her. The voice was so sweet, but deep in there it was so cold so heartless that it sent chill into her spine, waking her up.

"I'm all right"

"Orihime, you are the sun of Hueco Mundo. If the sun upsets, it would only darken this place. I have made a artifact sun in here, but all it could do is to make the place darker, more depressed. But now I have you, smile, and shine this place up a little. Don't worry, I'll keep you close to me, I'll conquer the three worlds for you, so that you could shine brightly, only for me."

He caressed her face, smiled wickedly

"I'll make you mine and mine alone. Your job is to stay here, by my side, witness my greatness and wait for my victories. Just a little bit longer, and this whole world will be ours."

Then he kissed her, slow and hard, fulled with possession and domination. He bit her neck, drawing blood, still seeing no response, licking her blood slowly.

"You are so delicious. Your blood, that is, how can a human taste this delightful."

She was still under his touch, feeling clothes leaving her body, one by one, until she was exposed completely under her predator stare. His hand lingered on her breasts, slightly touched her nipples, and then suddenly bit on it, made her let a small cry escape her mouth. Her nipples became harder and harder under his sucking, licking and kissing. A strange feeling began to form in her stomach, down to her core. She twisted lightly.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it."

His hand moved down to her most sensitive part, ravaged it roughly, making treacherous juices flowing nonstop into his cleverly fingers. Orihime bit her lip hard, tried her best to not utter a sound. Her eyes shut close, fighting desperately against the pleasure that was intruding her whole body. Then she felt it, a wet soft "thing" licked her inner part. She bucked her hip helplessly into that thing, let a moan escape her mouth.

The predator looked up to her, laughed deep in his throat, and leaned up to kiss her again. This time his tongue savored her wholly, kept her from breathing, from thinking of anything else but the feel of his tongue in her mouths, his hands on her breasts and thighs. Shame, shameful creature. Animal instinct. Knew of anything but despicable desire. The prey fell right into the predator trap, unable to get out, getting devoured completely by its enemy. Her hands clang close to the mattress cloth; she was arching hard into the predator's body.

"Are you ready now? From this moment on, you will belong to me, for eternity."

With that he claimed her. She trembled in pain and desperation, tears fell like rain on her cheek. The moon was dying, letting the darkness covered her soul completely, allowing no more light to enter. Her body continued to move in rhythm without her consent; she let the last of her pleasure flow into his shamelessness, hoping to end her hell right here. But the predator was no where near to his end, continued to torture his prey until she passed out from exhaust, and ended his deed with an amusement look in his eyes. He smirked

"Chasing and hunting preys are really fun after all, especially when you can own a prey that is really hard to catch."

He kissed her again on her head, and pulled her close to his body.

"Don't worry, my sun. I will not eat you now, a precious prey should be kept alive so that the predator could continue to play with it. This place is so dark, having a sun to play in my palm helps to lighten it a little."

He closed his eyes, whispered in her ear

"You entertained me so much, which makes me wonder if my other preys could amuse me haft as you. But don't worry my sun, if they don't I just have to make it so."

* * *

><p>Please review if you like this story and if you think 1 review is a very humble number for it.<p> 


End file.
